Rue Their Words
by frances janvier
Summary: Feather had not thrown away her shot, unlike ThunderClan. They would rue their words.
**Well this was really rushed, but here is my entry to the CharlieClan Monthly Writing Contest (:**

 **Prompt:** The New Clan

 **C/P Challenges by the Dozens:** Level Four [Write four stories based on your favorite songs] #3

* * *

"I'm telling you, there's going to be a flood soon! I know it!" Featherpaw yowled out desperately, claws digging into the ground in front of the Highrock so that they couldn't drag her away again.

Immediately, paws latched onto her and attempted to pull her away. "Now, now, let's get you back to the apprentices' den," the cat murmured in her ear. "Why don't we let Berrystar continue the clan meeting without interruption and stop worrying the others with nonsense blabber of a forecoming flood, alright?"

Featherpaw knew that Fernflower was only concerned for the apprentice's health, but hostile feelings against her mother welled up anyway.

"No! No! There's going to be a flood, and the entire clan will be entirely destroyed! We have got to evacuate now, or else none of ThunderClan will survive!" she screeched even louder, oblivious to the harsh gazes and sighs of the cats still gathered around the Highrock for the clan meeting.

Again, Fernflower tried to softly pull Featherpaw away from the crowd of cats and into the den, but she continued her resistance against the forces. "Featherpaw, you've tried to tell us this so many times now, and nothing has happened. I think it's safe to say that nothing dramatic is going to happen any time soon to us," she said to reassure Featherpaw, succeeding in dragging her a mouse-tail backwards.

Featherpaw struggled, but her muscles were tiring and giving up. "I am not throwing away my chances! ThunderClan needs to know, and needs to believe me! This clan has performed so many amazing feats, and we should continue this streak! I'm telling you, we're all going to die if nothing is done!"

A voice from the crowd clipped into the conversation. "Briarfall hasn't seen _any_ omens warning about a flood. And you're not a medicine cat apprentice, so why should we believe you?" It had been Jaystripe who had spoken up, and he retreated back in with a smirk on his face.

" _They_ told me they didn't want me to tell you who told me all of this! But I know it was real, I'm certain! I'm certain ThunderClan will flood and we'll all _die_ if don't do something and get out of here!"

"I'm really sorry, Featherpaw, but we've got to do this. You're making everybody panicked for nothing. Apologies," Berrystar said quietly, and then everything went black.

* * *

When she awoke, she was in Briarfall's den, which was weird, considering Featherpaw had only gotten a light blow to the head, right? To confirm, she tried sitting up, walking around her nest briefly, and brushing her paw over her body to check for any bumps. As expected, there was no lasting wound. Featherpaw scratched her head, confused.

"Briarfall?" Featherpaw whispered, waking the clan's medicine cat with a jolt. He calmed down slightly after realizing it was just Featherpaw.

"Yes, Featherpaw? It's good to see you're awake now," he said, looking her in the eye.

She forced a small smile. "Alright. Why am I in the medicine cat den, though?" Featherpaw asked, getting straight to the point. "I checked, and I don't have any wound or illness, even on my head."

Briarfall seemed to wince a bit. He hesitated for a moment, before responding, "Berrystar and I decided to let you stay here in the medicine cat den, because, well... Your injury isn't physical, we decided. Rather, it's inside of your head."

"So, I'm insane?" Featherpaw asked, summing up Briarfall's carefully masked and worded response.

He didn't answer her at all this time, but it confirmed her suspicions. Featherpaw started to laugh, and her cackle grew louder and louder over time, proving to others Briarfall's point.

"Insane? You think I'm insane? I'm not insane, I'm telling the truth, and everybody is too- too- _idiotic_ here to understand me and believe! I'll show me! You'll rue your words when the flood comes!" Featherpaw yowled, entering a fit.

Briarfall attempted hastily to quiet her so that the others wouldn't wake up, but it only resulted in Featherpaw scampering out of his reach and out of the medicine cat den.

"You'll rue your words! The world will never be the same now! You needed to take every opportunity, but you didn't. You'll rue your words!"

* * *

In the heat of the moment, Featherpaw had run out of the ThunderClan camp entirely. She ran and she ran and she ran, until she couldn't even tell which direction was which.

Looking back, it might have been a stupid decision. But she didn't regret it. There _was_ going to be a flood that would wipe out ThunderClan. Why couldn't the clan believe her? _They_ had told her it was true, therefore it must be true.

And she couldn't throw away any shots. The flood could come any day now, and Featherpaw would be safe, unlike the mousebrains back in ThunderClan.

 _What now? I suppose I'm not living with the clans anymore, so I'll be Feather_ , she thought, settling down onto a tree stump.

 _And... And... And I could start my own clan! I can gather in rogues and loners and we'll be a big group and all. I think I'll name it FeatherClan after me; after all, that's how the original four clans got named, right?_

FeatherClan sounded nice. Feather liked the ring of it.

Of course, there was surviving the next few days and finding food and recruiting members, but Feather didn't worry about that now. For now, she was too excited for the new clan.

She hadn't thrown away her shot, unlike ThunderClan. They would rue their words.


End file.
